


Moored (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is secure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moored (Fanart)

**moor** [m _oo_ r] /

verb (I/T)

1\. to secure (a ship, boat, dirigible, etc.) in a particular place, as by cables and anchors or by lines.

2\. to fix firmly; secure.

 

 

In-progress 

 

Final version - pen and ink with Koh-I-Noor Rapidograph technical pens (0, 00, 3x0) on hot press watercolor paper.  Post-processing and borders added in PhotoshopCC.  

I usually do the rough sketch in pencil (2nd from left), then begin refining using mechanical pencils on drafting vellum (left, 3rd from left).  Beginning of the inking process is shown on the right.  I intended to take another picture mid-inking, but completely forgot once I got going.  :P  The final inked drawing was scanned and brought into Photoshop for the last bit of processing.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite the week already, so I drew some self-indulgent Harold/John to cheer myself up. 
> 
> ...Because, really now, who isn't cheered up by some happy John wearing Harold's collar?


End file.
